bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Box Man
Box Men are NPCs that at first glance look like a regular box, but when you get closer, they reveal their true form, similar to a mimic. They are very docile in nature, and if threatened, they kick the player and run away. Higher level box men can dropkick the player and opponents. They mainly attack in groups when threatened, but when not attacking, they fold up into a box. They are not normally aggressive, but they can be if attacked. They can be tamed if the player wears the Bezos ring near them, 1-3 box men will become allied and will follow the player until death. Damage:15-50 on level Health points:250 Adventurer's Guide Entry "The Box Men are creatures with the legs of a man and the body of what would appear to be a cardboard box. At first, I thought that they were Mimics, as they would hide their legs and pretend to be a simple box, with the only clue to their true identity being an occasional shift or noise, but I have learned that they are an entirely different species. Despite some civilians calling them a Cardboard Menace, the first difference between Mimics and Box Men is that Box Men are not hostile. They only attack if threatened, and will often run away in the face of danger. This does not mean that they are easy to kill, as they stay in groups in order to defend themselves in case of attack, and often call over other beasts to help them. A group of these creatures can easily kill a careless adventurer, so I would advise adventurers to not anger them. However, if one were to decide to fight them, it should be noted that the Box Men are weak to fire, and have difficulty getting up if knocked over, as they lack legs. Despite this, they can still jump up and kill a human with the force of the kick that they jump up with. I still cannot locate any sensory organs anywhere on their bodies, but they appear to hold a connection to a Bezos ring, as said ring can cause a small group of them to become loyal to the ring-bearer and follow them until death. They also make strange noises that I cannot decipher, but they do appear to socialize with each other if they are idle for a long period of time. I have also noted that upon their death, they fall to the ground and let out a shriek, flailing their legs until they stop moving." Location * Bezos headquarters * Dumps * Post offices * Cardboard Zone Trivia * They mainly try to run from players instead of fighting them. * They are surprisingly strong in groups, and other Cardboard zone monsters can be lured into them, creating powerful defenses. * They have no arms, but when they fall,they will automatically jump up with a lethal kick. * They do not speak at all, but can be heard making a mumble that sounds suspiciously like "Buy Amazon Prime." Category:Characters Category:Enemies